


morning teat

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Genji was very fond of having a morning treat. Or teat, rather.





	morning teat

Hanzo was one of the few people Genji could never sneak up on. He was always so hyperaware of Genji's presence, as though he had a sixth sense, some kind of elder-brotherly protective instinct. It had kept Genji out of too much trouble countless times in the past. 

On mornings like this, Genji had the upper hand. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet. Hanzo was sound asleep, a deep sleep that he rarely fell into. Genji silently crossed the room, slowly climbed onto Hanzo's bed. He crept up to him, hovering just above him, and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

Hanzo always seemed so peaceful in his sleep. Unperturbed, relaxed he never was in his waking moments. His face, normally contorted into a scowl, was lax, content. Genji brushed a lock of hair from his brother's face, pressed a kiss to his nose. Hanzo didn't stir whatsoever.

Genji pulled the sheets back, carefully parting the yukata Hanzo fell asleep in. It was quite the sight. Hanzo's chest was normally quite ample to begin with, but now his chest was nearly spilling out of his yukata, full with milk. It was mouthwatering.

He leaned in, draping himself across Hanzo's half-covered body. He pushed his face into Hanzo's chest, between his wonderfully enlarged pectorals, inhaling deeply. The scent alone was intoxicating. Sweet, a scent that registered as  _safe_. 

Genji cupped a breast in his hand, gently massaged the supple flesh. He swirled his thumb round the swollen nipple, a tiny bead of milk already visible. Genji eagerly but carefully flicked his tongue across, slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over it. 

His eyes darted upwards, back to Hanzo's face, as he heard a sudden exhale. His brother was still sound asleep, but evidently felt Genji's ministrations. Grinning, Genji returned to his main duty.

He captured the nipple between his teeth, tenderly, applying the most feather-light of pressures. He heard a soft, sleep-riddled sigh above him. While he continued to lick at the nipple before him, Genji rubbed at the other breast, almost without thinking. Perhaps it was simply his imagination, but the tattoo of Hanzo's spirit-dragon seemed much warmer, hot to the touch with some unseen ethereal energy. 

As soon as a bead of milk trailed down Hanzo's chest, Genji stopped holding himself back. He latched his lips around Hanzo's nipple and began truly suckling. He breathed out a moan when the taste hit his tongue. Rich and sweet, nothing quite like anything else. Warm and slightly creamy, smooth on his tongue. 

He dug his hand into Hanzo's breast, kneading earnestly, coaxing out more and more of his sweet milk. It flowed easily, much to Genji's delight as he suckled contentedly. 

Weight shifted beneath him. Stirring. He looked upwards. His amber eyes met his brother's. Genji paused in all actions, stunned by the gaze a moment. Hanzo chuckled then, a lovely sound rising from within his chest. 

Hanzo cupped Genji's cheek, a soft, loving smile on his face. Genji returned it, eagerly reaching up to kiss him. "You didn't even wait until I was awake? You always were so impatient." Hanzo said fondly. His morning voice sent a pleasant tingle down Genji's spine; much more deep and gravelly than his normal tone.

Genji chuckled himself. Any fear that he may have been overstepping boundaries vanished.

Hanzo's hand moved from his cheek to his hair, fingers running with relaxing strokes through green locks. He guided Genji's head back down, towards the other side, and the younger brother returned to feeding from Hanzo's breast. 

The flow of heat and milk was comforting, reassuring. Genji's eyes fluttered shut as he laved, and now he was definitely sure that the spirit-dragon tattoo was hot. Somehow, the thought of his actions pleasing Hanzo's twin dragons brought happy butterflies to his stomach. 

He nursed with more intensity, gulping down as much as he could. He already felt full, but it hardly seemed like enough. Genji opened his eyes a moment to read Hanzo's face, found an expression of amusement under the pleasure there.

Genji realized why that must be. He was rather messy; milk was amess around his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He parted his jaws in a yawn, milk spilling from his mouth. 

"Are you tired so soon?" came Hanzo's inquisitive voice. Genji laughed softly. Not so much tired as terribly full of his milk. The warm, sweet flavor was all he could focus on, making him feel drunk.

Genji lapped at Hanzo's nipples, licking up any remaining drops. He wiped the rest of the mess away with his sleeves, rather uncouthly. With that, he rest his head against Hanzo's pillowy chest, sighed in contentment.

Hanzo shifted once more, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Protective. Genji fell asleep in just a few short minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite kinks are mutual love and compassion. And milky tiddies, of course.


End file.
